


BFB

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [74]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Cheating, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Mickey is Carl best friend. A day, he goes to his house for search him and he finds his brother Ian on the bed while he is reading an article in a magazine about the orgasm. He confess to Mickey that he has a boyfriend and they have fucked twice but he can't reach orgasm. Mickey decides to help him. Ian has his first orgasm with Mickey when his boyfriend enter the room. Mickey is the top and Ian the bottom. Smut very detailed please!!





	BFB

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who shares a birthday with me. 7th March which is today!!! yeei!  
> hope you enjoy my dear!

Mickey gets to the Gallagher porch and pulls on his cigarette one last time before throwing the stick away. He exhales the rest of the smoke then pushes the always unlocked front door and walks right in.

“Carl!” he yells when he finds a deserted living room. “Motherfucker where you at?!” there are chips on the table so he scoops some and throws them in his mouth. Chewing loudly he calls again. “God dammit Carl! We’re going to be late.”

Mickey and Carl are best friends and he's been trying to show him the ropes so he can avoid getting caught. The fifth born Gallagher is insisting on joining the life of crime and Mickey had tried talking him out of it to no avail. So his only option is to make sure the guy understands what this life entails. He's hoping the danger puts Carl’s off, but only time will tell. Mickey sees how much Fiona and Lip disapprove of their friendship and it’s inevitable that they will blame him for their brother wanting to be like his best friend.

Mickey doesn’t even know how they ended up being so close but here they are. He can admit they have a lot in common but given their age gap he honestly doesn’t know how they got here. That aside though, he loves the guy and he would rather if Carl didn’t get hurt or arrested. Which is why he’s here looking for him.

He opens his mouth to yell out again but changes his mind. Instead with a heavy sigh and another scoop of the chips, Mickey climbs up the stairs. He's peeking into the shared bedroom when someone speaks up.

“He left.”

Mickey follows the voice to what he thinks is Lip’s room. “What do you mean left?” he asks Ian. The redhead is lying on the bed reading something, as he sways his legs. The action makes his ass jiggle each time. Mickey pointedly looks away. This is his best friend’s brother after all.

Ian manages to shrug even in his position. He doesn’t turn around though seeing as Mickey is a regular at their home. “I mean, he left.”

The brunette leans on the rail of the bedroom door, and continues to watch the redhead. He sort of doesn’t want to leave, even though him and Carl have a standing appointment. It’s not that he doesn’t know why. He's lusted after the gorgeous redhead for years. Even before he grew into his looks Mickey had his eyes on him. He notices Ian whenever they are in the same room. He can’t help but subtly watch his actions whenever he walks around with those sleeveless shirts of his. The redhead works out and it shows. God, does it show. Mickey has wanted him for the longest but has never done anything. _Can't_ do anything. Ian Gallagher is his best friend’s brother and Mickey just won't go there. It’s against bro code. Everyone knows this.

And this fact kills Mickey because not only is Ian Gallagher the hottest guy he's ever seen, but he's gay. The dude if fucking gay! And Mickey can't do anything about it. It sucks ass is what that does.

Ian looks behind him and smiles at Mickey. He doesn’t ask what he's still doing standing there but instead goes back to reading what now Mickey sees is a magazine. “Whatchu reading?” Mickey asks.

Ian doesn’t say anything but even from behind him Mickey can tell he's smiling. He walks towards the bed and stealthily lays on it, next to Ian. Their arms touch but the redhead doesn’t protest or move away. Mickey frowns when the redhead flips the page and he sees the image of a woman closing her eyes while a man licks on her neck.

“The fuck are you reading?” he asks again, this time confused because he's 110% positive Ian is explicitly into dick. Ian sighs. “What?” the redhead doesn’t say anything but instead winces. “C’mon. You can tell me.” The brunette encourages.

Ian shuts the magazine and runs a hand across his hair. “I just… I'm really frustrated and this was the only thing I could find around the house.”

“I'm not following.”

Ian sighs again and the blush that takes over his whole face and neck makes Mickey that much curious to know what going on. “I,” he pauses and shakes his head.

Mickey nudges him encouragingly. “C’mon Gallagher. I've never pictured you as shy.” That just makes Ian blush deeper and Mickey is really digging it.

“Okay, fuck it. I've been dating this guy for a week now.”

“Okay…”

“We've fucked twice but…”

Mickey didn’t think he wanted to hear about Ian and his new dude but there's a ‘but’ so… “But?”

“I didn’t orgasm. Both times.” He frowns.

Mickey frowns too. “Like you didn’t… climax?”

“No, I came.” Ian looks at him. “I just didn’t… it felt…” he shrugs. “I don’t know. Like there should have been _more.”_

Mickey nods. “Oh, I get it. You ejaculated but you didn’t have an orgasm beforehand.”

“Right.”

Mickey glances at the magazine. “And you thought a hetero mag would be the answer?” Ian shrugs. “Damn. How shitty in bed does he have to be to make that happen?” Mickey wonders out loud and Ian chuckles. “Or rather _not make_ that happen?”

“I don’t know man but I love sex. We can't work if he can't get me there, you know?” Ian continues.

“I get it.” Mickey replies. “I totally get it.”

“It ever happened to you?”

Mickey scoffs. “Fuck no.”

Ian raises a red brow and laughs in surprise. “Okay!”

Mickey shrugs. “I'm not modest when it comes to fucking sex man.” He shamelessly admits. “I'm good and I fucking know it.”

Ian looks at him.

Mickey looks back at him.

Ian looks at him some more.

Mickey licks his lips and continues to look back.

Ian's eyes drops to look at the recently licked lips. His eyes go back to staring at Mickey's blues.

The brunette smirks.

Ian looks away and clears his throat. “You know, we’re both gay.”

“I'm aware.” Mickey replies.

“And you’ve been friends with Carl a long time.”

“I know that too.” Mickey continues, amused and curious to see where this is going.

“So, how come we’ve never…” Ian trails off.

Mickey blinks at him because no way he just asked that. Is that an opening? Does this mean Ian wants him too? That Ian has looked at him in the past and lusted after Mickey too? Well, no way is he letting this chance go to waste. Even if Ian _is_ his best friend’s brother.

They go back to doing the looking thing again. They do it for a prolonged amount of seconds. After that Mickey doesn’t know who moves first but the next thing he knows Ian is holding the back of his head as they kiss while Mickey pulls on his T-shirt. During this moment, as he's making out with his best friend’s brother and breaking the bro code, during this moment where he's fulfilling a fantasy he's had for so long, Mickey conveniently forgets about his own boyfriend.

But can you really blame him? The guy he's been crushing on for years wants him. Of course his boyfriend is out of fucking mind!  

As they continue to make out, Mickey pushes at Ian and guides him to lie on his back. Ian goes willingly and just as eagerly parts his legs. He takes the chance to wrap long hands around Mickey. Without breaking the kiss that feels oh-so-wonderful, Mickey reaches for Ian's tight pants and tugs at Ian's zipper. Pulling the jeans open, he urges the redhead to lift his hips so he can remove the item of clothing. Ian's underwear is easy to remove and tag out of the way too. Mickey breaks the kiss and sits on his haunches so he can take in the form he's been admiring. Only this time it’s naked. His hand automatically goes for the prize; Ian's huge, monstrous, cock. It’s long and thick and fat at the head, flushing red, and already wet. Mickey swallows.

“Damn Gallagher.”

“You like?” Ian asks breathlessly.

“Fuck yeah.” Mickey replies, not taking his eyes off his target.

“Good. Now get naked. This isn’t fair.”

Mickey nods once before doing as told. He pulls all his clothes off and throws them on the floor, pushing down the magazine too. The redhead smirks in approval before taking off his T-shirt so they're both naked as the day they were born. Mickey caresses the strong thighs just as Ian gropes his ass before humming in approval. The make out continues and the kiss is deeper and more determined, eliciting moans out of both of them.

The shorter man however, finds himself getting pulled back towards Ian's dick. The beauty that’s dripping even more now that they're touching. He _really_ wants to taste him. Taking the massive cock in his hand, Mickey doesn’t waste any time. He drives right in, immediately sucking on the head, then pulling back to tease it with the tip of his tongue. Ian is slowly getting wrecked. His eyes are closed and both hands are covering his face while he lets inaudible, short moans out. The dick pulses in Mickey's hand and he can't help but smirk. He's just began and Ian is already losing it. Satisfaction settles in Mickey.

He is really enjoying having Ian's pleasure under his control. It’s making him feel powerful and all around fucking amazing. His own cock is so hard almost to the point of painful. But this isn’t about him. This is about Ian and Mickey's goal to turn him out and make him forget everyone else he's ever fucked. The goal is to ruin everyone else for Ian. So he goes back to sucking. Squeezing Ian's cock with the littlest bit of pressure, he uses just the tinniest bit of teeth and Ian produces what seems like an aborted yell. That’s when Mickey relaxes his throat and swallows him deep just to watch his mouth fall open in a groan. Mickey can't help but smirk at the knowledge that’s he's the one making Ian feel like this.

“Holy fuck. Stop, stop. Please stop. Gonna cum.” Ian sighs loudly, his chest heaving. Mickey tilts his head and takes in Ian's hooded eyes, and his wrecked face. The muscles in his abs are flexing and moving with each harsh breath he’s pulling into his lungs. Mickey takes a moment to admire the view then he licks his lips and lets go of Ian's dick.

“Right. That orgasm.” Ian nods. “Do you top or bottom?”

“Top.”

Just like Mickey expected. “Think you can trust me?” Ian nods. “I need you to if you want me to get you where you need to be.”

“I do.” Ian swallows. “I trust you Mick.”

“Good.”

Then Mickey is reaching into the stand by the bed and searching inside. In the meantime Ian is kissing on his neck and arm, while he caresses Mickey's back and ass. He's still breathing unsteadily and Mickey can't help but think about how he wants to turn Ian into a complete mess. Fuck him like he's never been fucked before. He wants the moment they part, for Ian to call his boyfriend and let him know they can't be together anymore because he can't fuck for shit. Because he can't fuck like Mickey. And Mickey will have done that.

The thought gives him immense satisfaction and he can't wait to get to.

“Can't find any rubber or lube here.”

Ian pushes him aside gently and quickly dashes out of the room. When he comes back Mickey is sited, jerking himself slowly. The redhead takes in the sight and gulps. He lifts something with his hand. “All I could find was lube.”

Mickey smirks up at him. “Still trust me?”

Ian nods vehemently. “Completely.”

“Then c’mere.”

The redhead crawls up the bed and Mickey meets him halfway. They exchange another sweet kiss that leaves both of them completely breathless. Mickey has to shake his head when they stop, trying to gather himself so he can remember what it is he wanted to do.

Right.

He switches their positions so he's on top again. They stare intensely at each other as Mickey straddles Ian, while Ian caresses his arms slowly, watching him. Its silent and no one breaks the gaze which makes the moment a little bit intense. The redhead closes his eyes when Mickey's fingers ghost across his entrance. He licks his lips and Mickey thinks he's probably never bottomed before or hasn’t done it in a while. He kisses Ian's neck which he's realized makes the other man very responsive. While Ian moans and thrusts upwards so their dicks brush, Mickey squeezes lube on his fingers and warms it. Ian's eyes fly open when the first finger slowly slides in. Mickey smirks. He takes the time to stretch him out, adding another finger and finger fucking him relentlessly, while purposely seeking out his prostate. He knows he's found it when Ian suddenly lifts his hips, shooting off the bed.

“Shit.” He whispers. “Do that again.”

Mickey does.

Ian groans loudly and pulls Mickey in for a wet kiss. The brunette readily accepts it. He continues to pleasure Ian with his fingers, relentlessly fingering him. It in turn makes Ian forget they're making out and instead his mouth falls open as he moans, curses and chants Mickey's name repeatedly. The shorter man smiles, pleased and excited to pleasure the redhead even more. He doesn’t stop his ministrations until Ian starts fucking down onto his fingers. That’s when Mickey knows he's ready.

He pulls his hand away and settles even better between Ian's legs. He bends to kiss him and Ian receives him. He wraps his arms around Mickey again and sighs contentedly into the other man’s mouth. As they're enjoying the kiss –which Mickey wants more of even after today- Mickey takes the opportunity to slowly push into Ian. Ian gasps loudly, but welcomes Mickey. They gaze at each other, as Mickey continues to press in slowly and doesn’t pause until he's bottomed out.

“You okay?” he has to ask.

Ian nods then licks his dry lips. “I will if you start moving.” Ian breathes, then chuckles. The act makes Mickey's dick move inside him and he moans.

Mickey obliges and pulls out then presses back in, his movements still slow. Ian's thighs automatically curl around Mickey's hips, right before he throws his head back exposing his throat. Mickey keeps it slow and steady and he watches the tension leave Ian's body. He fully relaxes, his body completely accepting of all Mickey's doing to him.

His head goes side to side before he opens his eyes. “Fuck Mickey. Fuck…” he moans. “So good.”

“Yeah?”

“So good.”

Ian starts fucking himself on Mickey's dick, meeting his slow thrusts so they're moving together perfectly. The brunette’s breath catches and he can't help but curse too as pleasure courses through him. Ian looks so beautiful moving under him and moaning in pleasure like this. He really, really, doesn’t want this to be the last time. Ian suddenly lets out a shout of pleasure then he's grabbing Mickey's waist and pulling him in deeper. Mickey takes that as his cue to fuck into him faster and harder.

Ian tightens around him and Mickey's movements stutter, as he's taken by surprise. He grabs Ian's shoulder and positions himself then he starts hammering into Ian like he's on a mission. His new found determination makes it so he's slamming straight into Ian's prostate.

“Gah!” Ian cries out and lets go of Mickey to grab onto the sheet on both sides of him. He blinks up at Mickey and then he's closing his eyes again, clearly relishing in the pleasure he's getting out of their fuck session. “Mick.” He moans loud and breathless. “Fuck.”

“Fuck Ian.” Mickey calls back as he looks down at where they're joined together. They look so good and it’s just so fucking hot.

The continuous hard thrusts have Ian leaking against his abdomen. Ian looks wrecked and completely blissed out, the look completely taking over his face. Mickey's rhythm falters at the sight. He slows his hips to a stop, and Ian opens his eyes, the question already in his eyes as a whine of protest leaves him. But he just smiles when Mickey bends to kiss him again. He surges up to meet him, the kiss aggressive and eager. He nips and sucks and tangles their tongues. Mickey finds himself wanting to move again so he does.

He then reaches between them and grabs Ian's dick, jerking him off and his pace starts up again. “Holy… holy…holy fuck!” Ian yells as he comes hard between them, his cum reaching both their chins. The sight prompts Mickey into climaxing too, biting on Ian's neck in the process. Ian is still moaning loudly and shuddering.

Mickey pulls back, swallowing thickly and watching Ian’s body practically twitch with aftershocks. He then slowly pulls out and drops next to the redhead.

.

Ian breathes and blinks up at the ceiling. He can barely catch his breath so he takes a few seconds to do it because damn, that was the best dicking of his life. All the tension he had is completely gone. “Maybe I should bottom more often.” He voices, still breathless.

“Nah.” Mickey replies. “You just need someone who knows what he's doing.” He says. “Someone who can turn you out.” He grins cheekily and smugly at Ian.

“Is that so?” Ian raises an eyebrow.

“Yep.” The brunette continues. “You’d enjoy it just as much if not more, if you topped with me.”

The guy is so confident and sure of himself. And judging on how good he just made Ian feel, the redhead has no reason to doubt those words. He's even more intrigued. “Then what the fuck are we waiting for?”

And with that he's straddling Mickey and getting between his legs. The shorter man laughs while throwing his hands over Ian's shoulders. “Ready to go again, huh?”

“Ready for you to put your words into action.” Ian snarks back.

Mickey just pulls him down for a bruising kiss and Ian moans into his mouth, their respective boyfriends and everything else that’s not them completely forgotten as they start on round two.

At least that’s until;

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Both guys startle and Ian quickly gets off Mickey. The latter curses when he sees who it is. “Shit.”

“What the fuck Mickey?!”

“How did you even find me?” Mickey asks who Ian assumes is his boyfriend.

“Carl!” the guy exclaims. “Is that seriously your concern right now?” betrayed eyes dart towards Ian then back to Mickey.

Ian bites on his bottom lip then pulls a sheet to cover himself as the two men stare at each other. Mickey's boyfriend storms off angrily and Mickey turns to Ian.

“I'm really sorry.”

Ian shrugs. “You should probably talk to him though.”

Mickey slides off the bed and starts putting on his clothes. Before walking out though, he thumbs his nose and sniffs. “I’m I gonna see you again?”

Ian smirks. “I’d love that.” Mickey nods with a smile. “We should probably make sure we’re single though.”

Mickey nods again. They smile at each other and then Mickey leaves.

Ian lies back down and sniffs his pillow with a smile. Yeah, he definitely wants to see Mickey again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading y'all!!  
> mob loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> P.S Not boasting or anything but Noel was born in March too. *flips hair* just putting it out there. he he he heeee


End file.
